In order to display data to a user in a coherent and understandable manner, different techniques are used. For example, data may be displayed in a numbered list. In order to more coherently present data with several components, data can also be displayed in a table. The available space is carved into distinct cells, where each cell is a container for its contents. Frequently, larger elements (images, for example) must be sliced between cells in order to create the desired layout.
Cells in a table are arranged in rows and columns. Information will be supplied which is used to determine the width of columns and the height of rows, and this information will determine the dimensions and placement of each cell in the table. For example, a fixed width may be assigned to a column. Alternatively, column widths may be adjusted based on the data in the column. In order to provide for slightly more complex presentations, table cells may also be merged. However, because the width of columns is generally constant throughout the table (except for mergers), where there are a number of such mergers, setting the width of rows and columns such that the resulting table is clear and not distorted may not be possible.
With the advent of browser-style user interfaces, a new emphasis has developed on including images and flowed text in data displays. In order to allow for more complex table behavior, a user interface (UI) control known as the tabular list may be used. The tabular list UI control is used in order to allow complex list behavior for displaying data to a user. The tabular list UI control provides significant benefit by offering a single behavioral implementation for allowing the creation of tables. The tabular list UI control does this by providing a visual ‘template’ which is used to describe the appearance of each item in the list.
One problem that remains when using a tabular list UI control is in aligning the elements in the list relative to one another. It may be useful to present heterogeneous data via a tabular list control. Data may be heterogeneous in size, in type, or otherwise. Heterogeneous data may also include design elements, such as backgrounds. Current implementations do not allow the creation of a tabular list which takes into account the heterogeneity of data in order to allow proper placement of the elements of the list which will allow for the creation of a table including heterogeneous data while allowing alignment of the heterogeneous data in a uniform manner, without requiring user labor both initially and in the case of changes to the table. Additionally, current implementations do not allow for complex overlapping behavior. Such behavior may be desirable in order to create a more understandable or well-designed presentation to the user.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome the limitations and drawbacks of the prior art.